1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of packaging, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for packaging delicate products, the method and apparatus being compatible with clean room standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many manufacturing industries require delicate parts to be packaged and then shipped to a customer. Delicate instruments such as thermocouples, and various quartz components are typically double bagged, and placed in a cardboard box lined with soft foam. This system is very successful in protecting the delicate components from being damaged during shipping. Unfortunately however, the cardboard and foam used for this type of packaging are not cleanroom compatible due to the significant quantity of particulate released into the air by these materials. Thus, products must be removed from the protective packaging and cleaned of any loose particles before the part can be taken into the clean room.
For many cleanroom applications, having a non-cleanroom compatible packaging system is undesirable for a number of reasons. First, the additional unprotected transportation of the products can lead to damage or breakage before the product is installed or otherwise used. The non-cleanroom compatible packaging system is also undesirable due to the significant quantity of material which must be discarded once the product has been shipped. The cardboard and foam packaging is also not particularly reusable due to the difficulty in cleaning them.
It is therefore desirable to have a packaging system which protects delicate products from damage during shipping, which can be taken into a cleanroom, and which is substantially reusable.